


This is Alex

by dododoobird56



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Pure, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dododoobird56/pseuds/dododoobird56
Summary: Alex is an AI who doesnt quite understand his parents. He's like a child, Adam is his Dad, Gallus is also his Dad and Sophia is his Mom. Have fun reading this lighthearted tale of an adorable robot learning about the world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please not I am not a robot scientist

Alex is an AI. His scientists have forgotten his official name and so they donned him the name Alex. Alex is built to analyse, collect, store and describe materials from other planets. Alex loves his job, after all, he is programmed to. He is able to describe things in a simple and even human way by using relevant language and even pre- programmed emotions to react to new stimuli. He is often referred to as a ‘special robotic son?’ by the scientists in a joking manner as Alex is very inquisitive and joyful, the way a young boy is. Alex had been tested on Earth and it was now his first mission. Alex and the scientists left for Crepitus. 

“Alex? Alex? Alex get up from your charging station, we have a long day of work to-” *microsoft windows xp startup sound*  
Alex looked up from what he called ‘his little power up station’  
“Oh hello Mr. Gallus! Good morning! Where are we?” asked Alex  
“Alex, it’s just Gallus, no Mr. Just Gallus and we are currently in space!” replied Gallus. Alex gave a vague and sort of creepy robotic laugh, similar to a child but more repetitive in a way.  
“Well Alex seems happy today, anything to note Gallus?”  
“Well good morning to you too Sophia! How are you? I’m good glad you asked!” Gallus exclaimed sarcastically but loudly. *dial-up internet noises* Alex was confused, he didn’t understand Gallus’ fascination with what he called sarcasm.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good too now tell me, anything to note?” Sophia replied coldly along with a dramatic eye roll for effect.  
||  
“What the hell are you two doing it’s too late to be screaming sarcastically.” came a loud voice from the closed door nearby. Alex recognised the voice, it was his favourite human. He increased his volume slightly and yelled just like Gallus and Sophia did,  
“Adam! Are you awake? It is not late it is 7:47- 7:48 a.m.! You must have forgotten what time is, I once did not know what time is… Adam come out of your large power up station!” Alex drove out of the charging port and knocked on the door as fast as he could.  
“Coming, coming! Gimme 3 minutes to get dressed, and grab my glasses.”

Alex rolled into the small kitchen on the ship and made a small mocha without the hot-chocolate. In our terms, he made coffee. Adam walked in, dressed in his uniform and walked briskly over, maintaining a good posture and a cheerful disposition.  
“Thanks for the no hot chocolate mocha Alex, you really get it don’t you” said Adam. Gallus attempted to kick open the door and fell over. It was an automatic door. He curled up as Sophia started to kick him, Adam laughed and Alex went to see if Gallus was alright. 

 

Just another morning aboard The Messenger.  
Data Log: People use old words. These words were up until now considered worthy of cringe. Now the are back. EG: Yeet

 

 

Extra meme fuel:  
Gallus: *falls over*  
Sophia: This is so sad, Alex play Despacito

Sophia: It’s like we finish each other’s...  
Gallus: Homework!  
Sophia:  
Gallus:  
Sophia:  
Gallus: Please?

Adam: Gallus would throw himself in front of a car for someone  
Sophia: Gallus would throw himself in front of a car for fun.  
Alex: Gallus please don’t.

Science Squad: *does anything*  
Alex: I love my parents…

Gallus: Hey Adam can I go out in space?  
Adam: What did Sophia say?  
Gallus: No…  
Adam: Then why would I say yes?  
Gallus: Because she’s not the boss of you.  
Adam internally: IT’S A TRAP, IT’S A TRAP, IT’S A TRAP


	2. This is Alex ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues his work, he still hasnt learnt sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my son

Alex had been checking around the ship and saw that the toaster had malfunctioned, it had trace elements of popcorn in it which had been speedily cleaned up. Alex suspected that it was Gallus but Sophia could have also been the culprit as she had popcorn on her uniform. “Alex! We need those reports STAT!” yelled Sophia.  
“On my way, just finished my full scan!” shouted back Alex. He reached the control room in 3 minutes and 16 seconds.

“Good job Alex. Gallus… Tell me how the toaster broke.” said Adam.  
“Wasn’t me for once!” yelled Gallus like he had just won the lottery. Sophia slowly raised a hand and whispered  
“I think I know what happened”  
Adam sighed and then Alex realised “Wait, if Gallus is dancing some kind of victory dance and Sophia is staring at Adam and Adam is having a crisis then who’s manning the ship?” announced Alex  
“Shoot.” said everyone (except Alex)

They all ran to the control station and quickly pulled up as they were about to crash into some planet’s atmosphere. Everyone was silent until Alex, unconsciously, said  
“you have reached your destination”  
Gallus replied with a sarcastic “yeah no shiiiiii… iip? Ship could ever figure that out without you Alex!!” he stopped midway as Sophia was glaring at him, mouthing the words ‘remember the Twitter bot’. Meanwhile Adam began to rethink his life choices.

The team got ready to enter the atmosphere.  
“Are all crew members secure?” asked Adam, Alex made a robotic gasp and ran off and came back with the ship’s roomba held in his arms. He strapped the roomba in with him and exclaimed  
“Yes Mr. Adam Sir!”  
Adam smiled and Sophia took a picture. Gallus quickly buckled up and Sophia put the camera in the toolbox and did the same.  
“Alright then, ready the stabilizers and survey the landscape, you guys know what we’re looking for, flat and as close to Earth as possible. No landing on those weird purple fields, they give the drones really weird signals”  
“We know this! Just let me try call the orders!” yelled Gallus.  
Adam relented and so Gallus yelled “computers stable?”  
“Yes!” replied Alex  
“Roomba strapped in?”  
“Yes!”  
“All systems ready?”  
“Yes!”  
“Shields up?”  
“No, we have no shields”  
“Sharp as ever!”

And so they commenced the landing sequence.  
Data Log: The images Gallus has called meems are very surreal, such as 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my son's adventures


	3. This is Alex ||| (Landing on the planet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to have trouble.

This is Alex.

“Preparing for descent into atmosphere” Adam said calmly, how he managed to keep a cool head during this was a mystery to Gallus but Alex understood fully. It was in his programming afterall. They entered the atmosphere and immediately felt a wave of odd feeling gravity displacement as the gravity regulator tried to keep up. Within 6 seconds everything went back to standard Earth gravity. Sophia, Gallus and Adam brought Alex to the hatch and told him to ‘test the air levels then come back inside’. He went outside, took in an air sample, analysed it and (unsurprisingly) found it was nothing like Earth’s but if a human were to be stuck there without an extra-terrestrial planet survival suit they would live for approximately 9 minutes and 43 seconds. Longer than average. He went back inside and brought the scientists their ETPS suits. They got off The Messenger.

Gallus marvelled at the first creature he found, they had landed nearby to the ocean and a large grey creature was flopping on the shore while inside the water a big fin was swimming from side to side.   
“Gallus, don’t interfere. We don't want to disturb the planet’s ecosyst- aaaand he’s gone. Welp… Alex go save him”  
Gallus was in the water carrying the grey creature, it had large eyes, many scars and felt vaguely like an octopus. It also wore a light purple and red cloak. It seemed to be in distress. Alex rolled over, confused by the creature he had never seen before. He could not reach it as he was not fully waterproof  
“Gallus! Gallus wait I want to see it first!” Alex shouted from the shore but Alex did not listen. Gallus got some rocks and clanged them together then started to throw them at the big fin. The big fin swam away and Gallus brought the creature towards Alex, let Alex take a scan and a tiny sample which did not damage the creature surprisingly enough. Gallus then carried the creature to the ocean and let it go.  
“Why did you do that Gallus? You were told not to mess with the ecosystem” asked Alex. Gallus chuckled and said   
“It’s called being kind towards the creatures here, but it should only be done if the creature is in a great amount of danger that can be easily reversed”  
Alex processed the information quietly while Sophia talked to Gallus  
“Hey Gallus, don’t give Alex too many ideas while you’re out heroically saving the world here”. They both chuckled and Adam nodded at Alex. He gave a hand signal and then both of them yelled “GET A ROOM!” in unison. Sophia and Gallus pushed each other away and yelled blushing a bright red “I DON'T EVEN LIKE SOPHIA!! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!!”  
“GALLUS IS AN IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU THINK I LIKED HIM!!”  
Adam laughed and said  
“come on, I’m sorry. Let’s get some work done before we lose starlight, what’s this star’s name again?”   
“Sophia named this star. It is called:  
‘! |_0\\\/3 94|_|_(_)5’” Alex said  
Adam decided against that name and called it 37-X.

37-X was a star similar to our own but a little bit smaller. Days are short there but that didn't matter to Alex. It meant he could gather information on nocturnal creatures. Alex then started to look around, the ocean was blue but the sand. It was a pale pink. This freaked Alex out as it messed with his sensors.   
“Why is the sand a different colour?! I do not understand! Adam! Adam why is this sand different!?” Alex yelled rolling around looking at the sand.   
“Alex, you’re programmed to learn about this, you can do it.” said Adam softly, calming Alex down easily. Alex took in some sand and analysed it. The analysis did not explain why it was pink but Alex was fine with that. Alex then rolled into the forest and started to freak out over the trees being blue and the grass being long and pink. Adam calmed him down again and they analysed all they could. 

Alex was finally doing his job and his parents were proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
